Dunsparce
| name=Dunsparce| jname=(ノコッチ Nokocchi)| image=206Dunsparce.png| ndex=206| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Done-Spars | hp=100| atk=70| def=70| satk=65| sdef=65| spd=45| total=415| species=Land Snake Pokémon| type= | height=4'11″| weight=30.9 lbs| ability=Serene Grace Run Away| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Dunsparce is a Pokémon with no forms of evolution. It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a maze-like nest. Game Info Game Locations |goldsilver=Dark Cave |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Dark Cave |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Three Isle Port |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 208 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 208 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Dark Cave |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 12 |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |gold=When spotted, this Pokémon escapes backward by furiously boring into the ground with its tail. |silver=If spotted, it escapes by burrowing with its tail. It can float just slightly using its wings. |crystal=It hides deep inside caves where no light ever reaches it and remains virtually motionless there. |ruby=Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backwards. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground. |sapphire=Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backwards. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground. |emerald=Its drill-tipped tail is used to burrow into the ground backwards. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground. |firered=If spotted, it escapes by burrowing with its tail. It can float just slightly using its wings. |leafgreen=When spotted, this Pokémon escapes backward by furiously boring into the ground with its tail. |diamond=It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little. |pearl=It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little. |platinum=It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little. |heartgold=When spotted, this Pokémon escapes backward by furiously boring into the ground with its tail. |soulsilver=If spotted, it escapes by burrowing with its tail. It can float just slightly using its wings. |black=It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little. |white=It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little. }} Sprites |gldspr = Dunsparce_Gold_Front.png |gldsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_Gold_Front.png |slvspr = Dunsparce_Silver_Front.png |slvsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_Silver_Front.png |cryspr = Dunsparce_Crystal_Front.gif |crysprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_Crystal_Front.gif |rbysapspr = Dunsparce_RS_Front.png |rbysapsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_RS_Front.png |emeraldspr = Dunsparce_Emerald.gif |emeraldsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_Emerald_Front.gif |frlgspr = Dunsparce_FRLG_Front.png |frlgsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_FRLG_Front.png |dpspr = Dunsparce_DP_Front.png |dpsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_DP_Front.png |ptspr = Dunsparce_Plat_Front.png |ptsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_Plat_Front.png |hgssspr = HGSSDunsparce.png |hgsssprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_HGSS_Front.png |bwsprs = Dunsparce_Shiny_BW_Front.png |Vbacks = Dunsparce_Shiny_BW_Back.png |IIback = Dunsparce_GenII_Back.png |IIbacks = Dunsparce_Shiny_GenII_Back.png |IIIback = Dunsparce_GenIII_Back.png |IIIbacks = Dunsparce_Shiny_GenIII_Back.png |IVback = Dunsparce_GenIV_Back.png |IVbacks = Dunsparce_Shiny_GenIV_Back.png |Vback = Dunsparce_BW_Back.png |bwspr = Dunsparce_BW_Front.png }} Trivia *It is based on the Japanese legend "Tsuchinoko", a legless lizard. *It resembles a bee with its stinger-like tail, yellow stripes and small wings. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon